


some princes don't become kings

by fxxdlover



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton Irwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Calum Hood, Beta Michael, Eating Disorders, M/M, Omega Luke, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxxdlover/pseuds/fxxdlover
Summary: Seven years without seeing the daylight.When he was thirteen a rich family bought Luke and took him to a world where omegas were just simple pets to the alphas, the ones who lived at the top of the chain: the purebloods.After his twentieth birthday he's given as a gift to another family. Scared and broken he ends up trapped in the cold eyes of a mysterious alpha who barely looks at him.





	some princes don't become kings

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have references about rape/non-con and eating disorders, please read carefully.

He wasn't a pure omega, he was just another slut for the greedy alphas inside that household, none of them really cared about him. They had bought him when he was barely a preteen, at first he thought he was lucky, because his family was extremely poor and this strangers with fancy cars and perfect faces came to his door like a gift from the destiny.  
  
Wrong. He was absolutely wrong. But he couldn't blame himself, he was only a child.  
  
That morning his room smelled disgusting and he barely could move. Legs sticking together with weird substances every step he took, the bathroom seemed so far despite being just a few feet away. He knew that when he closed the door to take a shower a servant would come to his room and clean everything.  
  
The old mirror in the bathroom showed him the mess he had turned into. His long and curly hair was dull and rough, his once blue and shiny eyes like the ocean itself were now two greyish puddles of water, under them were the tracks of his treats. His skin was bruised everywhere and he could see his hipbones, his ribcage and his collarbone. There was the damned mark, black as the midnight sky and still painful.  
  
He spat on the sink, blood coming out of his mouth it was just a bit, not as much as a few hours ago. Then walked into the shower and turned the hot water.  
  
To him it was like a purification ritual, boiling water killed everything. It removed the sensation of a body that wasn't his own, the touch of a person without feelings towards him. The dried blood in his skin was dying the water in a brownish colour, but disappearing as soon as it appeared. He scrubbed himself as hard as he could, making his yellowish sling go red and irritated. And like every morning, he screamed his voice out.  
  
______  
  
The room was perfectly clean again and over the beds were bandages and a few medical stuff. Next to it, his breakfast sat perfectly arranged. Waffles with a scoop of ice cream on top and caramel syrup, and a cup of tea.  
  
When he looked at the clock and saw the date He sighed, it was his twentieth birthday.  
  
"Happy birthday to me." His damaged voice echoed in the room in a sad tune and glowed invisible candles.  
  
He ate a few bites and left the rest, his body was so full of pain that he barely could eat anything without wanting to puke. After that he dry swallowed his suppressant pills, at this point he was probably sterile and he wouldn't need them.  
  
While he was drinking the tea, a knock on the door startled him and his mug fell to the floor, breaking into a hundred of pieces, some of them scratching his feet. Desperately he tried to hide the broken porcelain but it was too late. The door opened violently showing the wife of the household head, a tall woman, taller than him, dressed in fancy clothes and expensive jewlery, showing a disappointed look.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked looking down at him while the boy bowed in a submissive way. "Do you think this cups are just some toys you can break whenever you want? We need you, we dress you, we gave you a place to sleep and this is how you pay us."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop the cup, it was an ac..." Luke quickly tried to excuse himself, she looked very angry this morning.  
  
"Shut up and walk over it." She said barely raising her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, don't make me do that."  
  
"Don't you hear? I said **shut up and walk over it.** " She did that, she used her alpha voice and Luke as an omega couldn't refuse to that voice.  
  
He obediently started to walk on the broken mug, the skin on his feet already feeling the pain of the pieces digging on his flesh.  
  
He cried, trying to call someone who wasn't there looking for the end of the line in his mind but everything was pitch black.  
  
"Poor baby, crying over his own mistakes." The woman said. "Don't try to play victim and come here."  
  
Once he reached her, she grabbed his face and made the poor boy look at her.  
  
"Get dressed and ready, you're useless here, you are going to a new family." She walked through the door and without looking back she added. "Keep you feet like that, to let them know that you are a rebellious one."  
  
He sobbed, falling on the floor. The splinters were deep on his soles and he was bleeding over the white marble floor. He got up slowly and saw a box with silky white clothes, omegas always wore white in household like That, but silk had a more fancy touch and meant that something important was happening. Under all the clothes there was a collar with a ring attached to it, it was a sign that screamed "You belong to us." Slowly he got dressed and when a servant came to his door he knew it was time.   
  
They put a leash on his collar and made him crawl downstairs to the living room where he kneeled in front of the head of the family.  
  
"He's the boy?" A man asked, to Luke he smelled like beta, but he didn't look up to saw his face.  
  
"Indeed." The leader said. "He's a little bit problematic and doesn't obey that much, but as you can see a little bit of discipline can fix that." The blonde boy knew he was talking about his wounded feet.   
  
"I think the boss would like him." Another man said.  
  
"Then it's his." He saw how his now former owners stood as well as the two other men and started walking to the garage. There was a van with a cage inside, he was going to go in there. They covered his eyes with a piece of cloth and guided him into the cage. It was small and cold but he knew he couldn't complain. He just sat there in silence like a scared animal next to the death.  
  
Fortunately there was a pillow on the cage where he put his head and quickly fell asleep.  
  
In his dream he could see his mother, the woman who sold him for a few bucks, she was happy with his father, and there was a little blonde boy, him. Everything looked so wonderful and perfect, but the dream turned into a nightmare. From big castles came mean giants, wearing gold and big shiny things. They killed his father and took him, only to put him in a high tower with no escape, it was a big room for a small boy like him. That dream was beter than his real life, though, there he didn't feel the pain in his body, he didn't wanted to puke everything in his stomach, be was a child of thirteen living a fantasy life.  
  
The first thing that woke him up was the door of the cage being opened and a tug on his leash. Blinded, Luke crawled off the vehicle and felt a cold floor in his knees and his burning feet. Soon after they made him crawl to a room, where he could see nothing, but he felt a presence walking around him, it was so overpowering and strong, he felt overwhelmed, definitely an alpha. Mainly, he was scared, terrified, he never left his room in the mansion and now he was being checked by a stranger. A stranger that now was his owner. Then he heard a strong voice.  
  
"What the fuck happened."  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
